Best Years of Our Lives?
by Phyco girl
Summary: Is this year more than Edward bargained for? AU Highschool; Pairings Edward/Winry and Roy/Riza. Discontinued
1. What They Say

A/N_: Whoopee! I'm writing my FMA AU High fic I'm soooo happy to start this thing!_

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA T.T. I AM in the making of my own original fiction though

xoxox

**CHAPTER 1: WHAT THEY SAY**

_Highschool, they say they're the best years of your lives but I don't know..._

_I mean, I've already experienced one madness-filled year. Yeah, it didn't exactly go over well._

_If you've understood a word that I'm saying then you're probably getting the impression that my freshman year was sucky. The usual getting my lunch money stolen, getting bullied by the older kids. Of course, this doesn't happen to everyone. It was because of...ahem... height related reasons._

_But now summer's ending and I'll have to start my crappy new year as a sophomore. Plus I'll have to drive this year and we all know that I'm a reckless driver. I can't help it if I knock down a few_ _school walls!_

_Well, at least I'll have my friends with me... right?_

_**-Edward Elric, 1 day before the first day of school**_

"Dammit! I can't believe I'm late!"

"Well I tried to wake you up! It's your own fault that now _all three_ of us are late!"

"WHAT! _My_ fault! It's _your_ fault you didn't yell loud enough!"

"SHUT UP SHORTY! What kind of argument is that anyways! I didn't yell loud enough my ass!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING AN ANT SO SMALL THAT–"

"Brother, Winry! Fighting isn't going to solve anything, it will only make us even later!" Alphonse Elric sighed as he hesitantly moved from in between his brother and childhood friend. He was right. Ed and Winry stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to pointlessly argue was only going to make them later.

After a few incoherent grumbles from Edward as the threesome continued onto the school, Central High, which was quite a walk from Ed, Al, and Winry's neighborhood (thus the need to get up early).

"I feel really sorry for you Al," Winry twisted her head to the side as they approached the school, "You'll be late on your first day _ever_ and it's **all** thanks to your genius brother." Ed gave a scowl as Al tried to smile nervously, and they all hustled inside.

They were greeted by the sight of faded-red lockers lining the drab walls. A few ruffled looking freshmen were still hurrying to their lockers before heading off to class.

Winry swiftly pulled out a neatly-folded schedule and began to look over it. "Alright, I've got math first period, you?"

"Huh?" Ed looked confused and Winry sighed, exasperated.

"Your first period **_ED_**. What is it?_" _she repeated through gritted teeth.

Edward threw her a quick glare before finally sorting through his things and pulling out a crumpled up piece of paper. "Same, I have math first."

"Um. Alright, I'll see you guys later then," Al beamed as he hurried down to his locker.

Realizing that they were very _very_ late as well, the other two quickly rushed off to their 1st period classroom.

They were expecting whoever was teaching the class to instantly blow up at them and then send them to Principal Bradley's office where there would some sort of long, winded lecture about their tardiness; basically containing different variations of the same sentence.

Instead they walked into a tired looking class and in a moment they discovered why...

xoxox 10 minuted later... xoxox

"So then when my beautiful wife, Gracia, made her pie... Oh! Her pie is the **_BEST_**! You should really try it sometime! Well anyways, then my little girl, who has the cutest little voice– oh! Here, I'll call her up and you can hear her!"

"Mr. Hughes..." A student in the front row warily lifted his head up to look up at the excited man, "Aren't we supposed to be... you know... _learning_?"

"Huh?" The math teacher turned cheerily at his place by the reciever, phone in hand.

"Yeah, Winry over there's already asleep," the boy pointed to the snoozing blonde.

"Really?" Maes Hughes looked slightly puzzled for an instant before glancing in the direction the student had pointed to.

"Yes_, really_," the exasperated voice of Edward interrupted. This teacher was clueless wasn't he? What kind of idiot hired this man in the first place? Ed felt more like giving the man a good punch in the face than sleeping at the moment.

However he did end up falling asleep as well a few minutes after Maes started to show them the first of his picture albums. And when he woke up it was only because a huge stack of papers were placed (with utmost zeal) on his desk.

"Hey Edward! Can you pass these out?" asked the ecstatic math teacher.

"uhhm...sure..." Ed slowly got up from his seat and put the papers on each desk, slamming down a fist alongside on each one to wake the person sitting there up.

So, this class was like nap-time in pre-school, and then they got a bunch of math homework later...

_Great..._

xoxox Meanwhile xoxox

"School's great! I wonder why brother seemed so down about it," Alphonse wondered aloud as he strolled down the halls, happily headed towards his next class. His teachers were _all_ nice to him and he had friends from his old school there as well, so he had plenty of people to relate to. In fact; all he had to do was calmly explain to the teacher why he was late.

Besides, all the teachers are pretty lenient on the first day of school.

"_**WAH**_!" Al fell to the ground, all the things he had been carrying scattering across the linolium covered floors.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" A raven haired girl replied, scuffling to pick up his things, "I guess I wasn't watching where I was going and..."

"Oh, no it's my fault. I guess I wasn't either," he replied lightly, trying to straighten out his now very messy hair.

"Well, I better get going! We're both going to be late," she handed him his things and stood up, curls bouncing along her back as she rushed off to class.

He couldn't help but wonder why she looked so farmiliar...

After a minute of mindless staring, Al stood up as well and headed for class.

Maybe highschool was even better than he thought.

xoxox

"Meh, what do you have next Win?" Edward asked listlessly as he took a gigantic bite out of his messy chip-stuffed sandwich.

"Reading. You?" Winry winced as he took another bite of his lunch, causing an ear-shattering crunch. "Ugh, you really shouldn't be making your own lunches you know," she stated, as she took a small bite out of her own sandwich.

"Well, it's better than the food here and it's not like mom can make it..." he trailed off and paused for a moment to just stare blankly at his meal before setting it down on a napkin.

"Hmm, yeah. How's she doing?" Winry asked, setting down her own lunch as well.

"Not well, more chemotherapy. The doctor says she's really weak." Edward sighed.

"Oh..." There was a moment of unbearable silence before she started to speak again. "So, how do you think Al's doing?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I met up with him in the hall after second period English and he looked fine. A little distracted though if you ask me," he replied, cheerier, and sandwich now abandoned. He was happy for his brother even if he was having a horrible first day.

"Oh really?" Winry replied, raising an eyebrow in curiousity.

"I know exactly what that eyebrow raise '_oh really_' combination means Winry! You think it's girls don't you?" He grunted dissaprovingly as Winry scowled at the sound of him mimicking her voice.

"Geez, Edward," Ed glared at her for a moment, trying not to create a scene in the middle of the cafeteria. "What do you care if it's girls? Is it because he's maturing faster than you or something? I mean if you really look at it he's: one, taller and two, now he's taking an interest in girls. Is something wrong with being a normal teenage boy?"

"He's _only an** inch**_ taller than me," the blonde-haired teen retorted, "And what do I care about the girl... thing. I like girls too..."

"_Right_ and that's why you're **so** annoyed whenever any girl comes near you. You cringe for god's sake!"

"**WINRY! IT'S JUST BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL A BUNCH OF MORONS, FAWNING OVER A BUNCH OF LOSER GUYS!**" he yelled, attracting lots of attention to himself as he did so. Edward sat back down, lowering his voice to an annoyed whisper, "Besides, any time I get near a girl you glare at her mercilessly!"

The girl gave him an angry look. "Fine," she managed to say, "I won't ask him about it then. I really think _asking_ Al would be all in good fun though. It will lessen the embarrassment to learn about what you get into."

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. There was a rustle of papers and various brown bags being crumpled up as the students strived to get to class on time and avoid the ever popular speech their teachers would probably give.

"Fine then! I don't care!" Ed replied angrily, grabbing his sandwich and suddenly shoving the rest in his mouth. "GOOB IY DEN!"

"Sure, see you later Ed," Winry answered with an eyeroll as they split into different directions.

"OE'RE OU CALLIN A ORNY LITTLE ERVERT!" he attempted to yell while still eating the unbelievably hard-to-chew sandwich. Winry just smiled at him.

"I didn't say that."

He had brought his things to lunch and just stuffed them under the table so he had no need to go to his locker as he headed for the senior science class. He was a "child prodigy" in school, especially in science and math. They even considered him for highschool classes even earlier by moving him up several grades, but he wanted to stay with Winry. It would be hard to go through school without his best friend. Thus he and the rest of his family decided it would be best to stay the way he was.

However he wanted more challenging scientific classes after taking the _incredibly_ easy freshman class, so he was taking the senior class this year.

Edward stalked into the room and took a seat in one of the empty chairs. He took in his surroundings, first and foremost wondering what all the girls were fawning over... he soon found out.

"Hello, my name is Roy Mustang and_ **I**_ will be your science teacher this year." came a voice from the front of the room which in "girl's" terms would be described as _deep and mysterious_. They would probably refer to his looks as the classic, "Tall, dark, and handsome".

He cringed at the thought.

Ed blew at one of the strands of hair in his face and looked around, in complete boredom searching for at least one girl who wasn't so shallow. He wished Winry were here. At least she wouldn't be caught dead looking like a puddle of _goo_.

"Sorry I'm late Sir."

In stepped a girl with straight, black hair.

"Name?" Mustang inquired.

"Lyra," she replied, taking the seat next to Edward. Well there was one, but this Lyra girl seemed so serious...And as he settled down more into his chair he felt a pair of eyes boring into him.

It was kind of creepy...

"Okay then." And so Mustang started the lesson. Edward raised his hand nearly every time but was never called on. What was this guy's problem? He could at least let Edward answer _once_!

After awhile Edward noticed a pattern: This blonde kid in front of him was being called on everytime!

And then the realization hit him. Mustang couldn't see him in the first place! That one guy was blocking the teacher's view. _Damn his stupid height!_

Ed spent most of that period glaring at the back of the guys head as the teacher explained something about something... that is until Mustang rudely interrupted him by setting a piece of paper on his desk. It was some sheet going over the things they had learned etc. In school work, probably to see "where the students were" or some shit like that.

Even though Edward hadn't been listening much, it was a pretty simple lesson. Something he and Al had learned from his teacher when they were kids who just barely got the concept, but then understood it after a _nice, long_ 'time to think'.

"Here," he grumbled as handed the paper half-heartedly to Mustang and the teacher mentally checked over the answers.

"Nice job, you got most of the questions right. And here I was, giving you tomorrow's pop quiz all because I thought you weren't paying attention. But then again, I couldn't exactly tell. You're _so_ short after all." he smirked and the class giggled in responce, handing Edward back his paper.

Edward walked back to his seat and mentally imagined Mustang being fired...

"Hi, my names Russel Tringham," the blonde-haired boy sitting in front of him suddenly turned around. "I've heard a lot about you. Edward Elric right?"

Edward just nodded without interest.

"I'm a freshman here. Nice to meet you." Russell held out his hand for Ed to shake but reluctantly pulled his hand away after getting no answer from the boy. _Damn! He was one year younger and already so much taller!_

The bell rang, and so the students placed their papers in a stack on Mustangs desk.

As Ed passed through the halls, Lyra caught up with him and tapped him softly on the shoulder.

"Hi, I'm, um, Lyra. I was just, um, wondering if you'd like to... to... have lunch tomorrow?" she asked nervously.

Edward was perplexed at the girl's sudden interest but tried to reply quickly anyways.

"Um, sure. You're a sophomore right? Otherwise we would have different lunch schedules. Seniors and sophmores don't have the same schedule--"

"Yes!"

"Okay then, why don't you sit with me and Winry?" he answered. At least he'd made one new friend on his first day back.

_But who's Winry?_ Lyra wondered at the same time.

Was she a possible obstacle? Because nothing would stand in her way, she would make sure of it.

"Sure," the dark-haired girl replied before walking away towards her next class.

This year's obsession: Edward Elric, child prodigy. She wanted to be just like him, be as smart as him and excel to the highest level.

Lyra couldn't _help _that a slightly obsessive crush came with it.

xoxox

The rest of the day went along pretty well though Edward felt as though he was being followed, Al was distracted by hormones, and Winry had to constantly yell at the two for being weird (especially Ed, even though he really wasn't doing anything in the first place).

"Hey Winry!" Ed hollered at his friend as she walked out of the school with Nelly and Paninya at her side.

"Coming!" she yelled back as she dashed over to the two boys.

And as they walked back to their neighborhood everything seemed just a little bit stranger than that morning.

But if what they say is true than that had to be on account that this must have been the best day ever.

xoxox

_A/N: So there you go! Al is starting to like girls (it's not an OC, don't worry) and Ed seems to have a stalker._

_Don't worry, Winry'll get herself into some problem soon..._

_-Phyco girl_


	2. Something Strange

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really enjoyed reading them _

_I will most likely be updating on the weekends or on Wednesdays (like today) when I don't have so much homework to do. :P_

Disclaimer: No, no, NO!

**CHAPTER TWO: SOMETHING STRANGE**

_Things have been going weird lately. _

More specifically, Ed and Al are acting strange.

I know what Al's "problem" is but I still can't seem to place my finger on what's up with Ed.

Does it have to do with that girl Lyra? I'll keep an eye on her...

**-Winry Rockbell, on a piece of scratch paper**

"Oh, hi Lyra." A slim girl sat down next to Edward, setting down a crumpled up bag on the surface in front of her.

"Hello Edward." She smiled at him a bit before looking over at Winry who shot her a cold look from the other side of the table.

"Hello... Lyra..." she managed to choke out before picking at her food, leaning on the table with one elbow. It had been a week and she was getting tired of this. Lyra was cutting into their... their... _friendship time,_ and truthfully it was starting to annoy her.

Edward just looked between the two. The tension was there even as Ed gave another awkward smile to help lighten the mood.

"Hey."

A voice from behind beckoned to them and as soon as Ed saw Winry staring up in confusion he was curious enough to turn around and stare at the person behind him.

No need.

Instead said person seated themselves on the other side of Edward, followed by a bundle of other girls who chatted excitedly until the first girl gave off a, "Shhh!" commanding silence from the others.

"How ya' doing?"

He finally caught a glimpse of the girl Winry was now glaring at. Her pink bangs were being brushed out of her face oh-so-carefully as she smiled at him. Beside her an almost countless number of girls giggled happily, that is until the "leader" glared mercilessly at them.

"Rose?" One of the most popular girls in school. Almost every girl tried to suck up to her since her daddy was "rich" and she got whatever she asked for.

Anyways, that's what everyone thought. Especially since she started teasing Winry in grade school. Edward had never liked her too much, although she never did this before...

But who knew? Maybe there was some force compelling her to do these things and she was actually a REALLY nice person.

Right?

_Maybe_? Come on! At least a _maybe_.

Never mind.

Lyra hesitantly scooted over, inviting the others to sit down. So now Ed was squeezed between _piles_ of girls while his best friend was left by herself on the other side of the table.

Winry was slowly deciding to move somewhere else, until two others sat on either side of her.

"Sorry it took us so long," whispered a girl on one side. "Nelly had to get a checkup on her leg _everyday_ this week since she twisted it on Monday."

"Paninya?" The girl beside her nodded and smiled. Her dark hair was pulled up in a slick ponytail and her tan hand was curled into a graceful resting place for her hand.

"Yeah, I'm so clumsy I tripped and fell. This guy bumped into me and then I had to run all the way to class and that's when... BAM!" Came the voice of a girl, her dark curls bouncing around her shoulders.

While all this was going on Rose was trying to chat with Edward as the other girls behind her listened intently.

"Glad you're here, thought I was gonna die."

xoxox

"Oh, do you like my cross? It's white-gold, daddy said it was _really_ expensive though!" Rose tugged hopefully at Ed's sleeve. Who knew she was so into religion (or maybe just over-priced jewelry...) But what he was more concerned about was where Winry was. She was his best friend! He couldn't just ignore her, after thinking it over he actually had and felt guilty about it too.

After all, they were childhood buddies! She'd been there practically all his life for god's sake!

"Don't you like it?" Rose asked again, tugging harder at his sleeve.

"Erm, yeah. I gotta get to class. See you later?" He smiled awkwardly before walking off, Lyra at his side.

"That was interesting." Lyra spoke up suddenly.

She'd have to make note of this.

As Winry wandered down the hall, she glanced behind as Edward walked off and out of sight.

It seemed like her world was twisting.

xoxox

_A/N: _**TRYING TO GET 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE! **_Setting goals for myself Once I get 10 reviews I shall update (look of determination)_


	3. Rain, Rain

_A/N: _**READ IT! ABOUT THE ROZE ISSUE! **_I know people are "bashing me up" because the Rose thing but hey! I have a plan and remember the "popular girl" appearance is just a surface thing. You know peer pressure at this age! Besides she's been through a lot— erm I mean " Find out in another chapter...?_

Disclaimer: sigh No, I don't own Edo or FMA :'(

I don't even have a plushie... breaks down in tears TT.TT  
  
**CHAPTER 3: RAIN, RAIN**

_Recent observations: _

Subject seems to be worried about something. Also Element R has been moving in lately. Shall investigate Element R to get closer and better understand subject.

Note that Factor W seems to be disturbed at recent events.

**-Lyra, Subject Observation journal**

Winry groaned as she fell onto the soft sofa, lazily leaning back her head and closing her eyes. Next to her a bored looking Edward was picking at a bowl of popcorn and Al was sitting up straight, switching his head around this way and that to see if there was something he could do about the silence. They'd been sitting here for the last _hour_, ever since they had gotten out of school and the silence was sickening.

I mean things seemed too quiet, why couldn't they at _LEAST_ take a short walk outside?

Oh yeah, it was raining.

A sigh escaped Edward's mouth as he set down the bowl, having eaten only a few pieces. Eventually he managed to fall asleep against the soft cushions beside his brother who had done the same.

She hummed silently as she closed her own eyes for a moment. She opened them again upon the napping boys by her side. _Erm, Edward! _

Winry sent an unimpressed look to his sloppy ponytail. Why did he always have to be so messy instead of just asking her to help him?

She instantly thought of redoing it. Yes, it was such a stupid idea but waving that feeling off she slid her hand gently under one side of his head and struggled to keep it from lagging back.

Giving up from frustration, she dropped his head back onto the cushion.

"Ed...?" Winry tapped him on the shoulder and soon his eyes shot open as he glanced over at her and sat up.

"...Huh?" he inquired drowsily.

"Your hair is too messy.

"Please, don't compliment me too much," he replied grumpily.

"Here, let me redo it," Winry grabbed at his ponytail as he grunted in dissaproval.

"Winry!"

"Stay still!" Yet Edward continued to try and scramble away from her like a helpless puppy.

"QUIT IT!" he yelped.

"THEN STAY STILL!" Quickly seizing her wrench, the angry girl whacked him a few good times

"WINRY!" he yelled in pain as he rubbed his head and glared at her, "...Fine," he mumbled, finally accepting defeat and turned his back to her.

_You two are so stupid... _Al smiled to himself, careful to not distract the other two. _You have no idea what you're doing when it's so obvious to everyone else._

And so they sat there, Winry braiding his hair cautiously as Ed leaned against her, eyes closed while she hummed softly into his ear. Al lay beside them, smirking at the two people he knew best in the world.

Maybe things were starting to change... but was it for the better or for the worse?

xoxox

"Mustang!" Riza Hawkeye bumbled down the halls, staring angrily at all the stupid things the students had left on the floors. "MUSTANG!" she yelled again stomping over to his door and throwing it open to find the man sitting behind his desk, silently reading through a book.

Riza sighed, "Sorry for yelling sir. I was looking for you for over an hour."

"No need to be so formal. Here, sit down," he gestured towards the seat ajasent to him, "Why didn't you check in my office before?" Roy questioned, raising an eyebrow at her in curiosity.

"I did sir you were out."

"Oh, sorry there were some new female teachers, I was showing them around." Riza sighed and rubbed her forehead in vexation. "So what did you need?"

"The school play is coming up in a few months Sir–"She was cut off by Roy.

"I'm not your superior Hawkeye. Roy is fine..."

"You're certainly taking like it. Besides you're older and I have to _babysit_ you so it's almost like I'm your underling–"

"Am not. Besides you're only two years younger Hawkeye. I mean, come on, we knew each other in highschool. And do you really _babysit_ me?" His eyebrow twitched at that.

"**Anyways** sir," Roy sighed as she changed the subject, "Are you volunteering for the upcoming play? They need some people to help chaperone and help with scenery, etcetera."

"Are you sure you'll have time? I mean, you're coaching the volleyball team this year and you only have a rest period during 6th and 2nd periods..."

"I'm fine, I can re-arrange the practice schedule to work. Besides teaching PE isn't _that _difficult."

"OK then. Sounds like fun."

"See you there sir." She saluted and began to walk towards the door.

"Why are you saluting? It's not like we're in the military." However Riza had already departed and so Roy was left alone in his office... again.

"I really wish she would loosen up." He closed his eyes and leaned against his chair, letting out and exasperated sigh. _Why can't we just be like normal people and stop being so damn formal?_

xoxox

Meanwhile Rose lay on her bed, head lying in her tearstained pillow.

"R-Rose can I come in? I have laundry," a soft voice beckoned from the door. She didn't answer. Genna would just have to deal with it like any other day.

xoxox  
_A/N: In awhile you'll figure out what's up with Rose ; ) About 2 or 3 chapters from now. _

I'll keep ya' waiting :P


	4. Hesitation

_A/N: Okay, sorry I haven't gotten around to this I'm such a lazy ass aren't I? XD_

_Oh well, enjoy this chapter okay:P_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, though I can't deny I'd like to..._

**CHAPTER 4: HESITATION**

_Rize and I are supposed to do the scenery for the play. I **guess** that could be fun... _

_We've been too formal towards each other lately. She won't even call me Roy anymore. I'm afraid something will happen to our friendship. I know I'll regret it if we lose our trust. _

_Something's been wedged between us._

**-Roy Mustang, Random planner space in the back**

"HEY!" Roy scrambled away from Riza as quick as he could, slipping on some paint on the floor as he did. He looked ridiculous as he lay sprawled out on the floor. And although the man attempted to get up he just collapsed again.

For awhile she just stared at him. It seemed like the young teacher was very cold, infact she usually was, but it happened that she was suppressing a laugh.

But of course then he made a gesture, as if cheering her on to do so. "Would you help me? You know it's your fault for getting this green paint all over my face."

"And you for getting all this purple smeared on mine."

"Would you help me up already?"

"Sure I'll help you," Riza rolled her eyes but managed to laugh softly as she grabbed onto his hand. "You really should be more careful sir–"

"Tsk, tsk!" Roy scolded as he led her back to the scenery they were supposed to be painting. He smiled at her, he missed her laugh though. He wished she would do that more.

He got just the opposite when the she scowled at him, "..._Roy_..."

"Aw, come on!" He nudged her in the side as she glared at him.

"Are you watching where–"

"I mean really Riza you could be a little more tolerant." He shrugged and ignored her.

"Really, I think you should–"

"Now I know you can conquer this little setback. Just stop calling me 'Sir'. Let's be good friends like old times, hmm?"

"**_SIR!_** WATCH WHERE YOU'RE–" But it was too late, the damage had already been done. They had slipped and fell, breathing heavily as the embarrassed coach toppled onto him in a quite suggestive position. Her hands slapping the ground on either side of his shoulders to catch herself.

Neither of them said anything. They just lay there not getting up.

"You know you should probably get off me before someone comes in and gets the wrong idea," Roy said calmly, playing up a smirk as she attempted to elbow him, in the process her arms giving out.

"Mmmm, I'm too tired..." The woman sighed in uneasiness as she fell limp on top of him, not able to get up. "Six hours of painting can do that to you. Besides it's ten at night, who's going to find us at this hour? I doubt anyone is still here in the first place." But she glared at him anyways.

"I guess..." There was a long moment of strange tranquility as Roy trailed off. Hesitantly he smeared some of the paint on her face with his thumb, grinning suspiciously as he did so. "Now what'll we do with you? You know wearing purple all over your face is distracting."

She looked at him quizzically and then prodded at him with the edge of her paintbrush. That's when they began to laugh like old friends. The same as years past when faded allusions were brought up.

Even so he couldn't help treasuring that rare and special smile.

xoxox

_ARGH! EVERYONE WAS ACTING SO GOD-DAMN WEIRD!_ Winry glared at Edward as he looked upwards.

_"Helloooooo?"_

He continued to look up until she slapped him across the back of the head in annoyance.

Getting a goofy look on his face and then smiling sheepishly, Edward seemed to come back from his twisted little dreamworld. He was mentally apologizing with a sincere glimpse over at her in which she responded to with a nod and a playful smack at his shoulder.

Beside her Al was also staring into space but Winry knew he had good reason to. He was thinking of girls after all, right?

_Right?_

Lyra walked slowly beside Edward, dressed all in black and sending a blank look her way. What was up with this girl and _why_ was she hanging all over Edward all of a sudden–

Her thoughts were **RUDELY** interrupted when a red-eyed Rose shoved her way through the crowd, rubbing her eyes excessively. Winry glared at her for a moment.

Wait? Was she crying?

On a whim, she grabbed Rose by the shoulder. The girl just glowered at her but all Winry could see was a girl wallowing in sorrow. She looked at the girl with sympathy before turning her loose and letting her stomp through the crowd and into the school.

"Edward!" she hissed, pulling his sleeve so they were cheek to cheek, "What's up with Rose?"

He shrugged and pulled away in a fuss, looking stranger to her, why was his face all red and sweaty? He wasn't looking back at her. Had she done something wrong?

She shrugged and glanced over before shooting a sad and confused look at him. What was with him?

Nonetheless all day the only thing she could think of was the pitiful look on Rose's face. Why was she feeling sorry for a girl like that? Winry shook off the notion as she entered the school and then the class room as Mr. Hughes began rambling on about his family.

Things would just have to wait.

xoxox

All day the teachers were gossiping, whispering loudly to others as their eyes went wide in shock at the "scandal."

And the worst part? They thought she couldn't hear them!

Riza ignored more whispering as she continued down the halls and into the gym, changing into her track suit. She was about to exit the office when a young woman stumbled into her room, frantically picking up the books she had dropped when coming in only resulting in more of a mess.

"Uh! So sorry... I-I j-j-just wasn't t-thinking!" The woman straightened the round glasses that sat on her nose andhastily smoothed her hairwith one hand. She shakily set down the books on Riza's desk. "H-hi I'm, Sh-sh-sh-shezka!"

"Yes, I know. Librarian right?" Riza said calmly with a sigh as she rearranged the pile of books into a neat stack.

"Y-yes..." Sheska seemed to calm down a little at the gym teacher's cool demeanor. "This is very high on the literature level. Are you sure you'll be able to–"

With an annoyed look towards the librarian Riza replied, "Just because I'm a gym teacher _doesn't_ mean I'm an idiot."

"W-why aren't you an English teacher then?" She inquired, getting a little jittery again. The woman scared her.

"Roy and I both worked at a middle school where I taught English, but there weren't any spots open when I transferred to teach here. In a few years he and I are thinking about moving to teach at a University. There I'll probably be teaching English." She replied sharply. It was interesting: the only time she hesitated to call him by name was to him himself

Sheska nodded and headed for the door. "O-okay. Sorry I didn't mean to offend you!" It looked as if the brunette woman was about to run off, but she came back into the room just as soon as she darted out. "_Are the rumors true_?"

Riza managed a small smile towards the sudden pang of courage in the meek librarian when she turned more serious and walked closer to her. "No. We fell asleep while painting scenery that's _all_. The rumors aren't true. That's why they're called **rumors** Miss. Sheska." With that she really did leave.

No, there was no _love affair_ between her and Roy. They were friends and there was no way she was going to let go of that trust.

So that could **never** be.


	5. Rose

_A/N: Sorry to those of fanfiction for the words running together... it just automatically does that when I upload ... Anyways, some answers will be solved... however I think I'll use a cliffhanger at the end :P Be warned and sorry for not updating for so long... lOve you guys (hug)_

**CHAPTER 5: ROZE**

_I hate my life so much. God, please save me from myself. I don't know what to do, just please keep us safe, just try. I'm begging._

**-Roze, diary**

It was a bright day outside and it had been since that morning. Winry sighed in a bored sort of manner as she turned her gaze from the window to her unreceptive English teacher.

"Uh-umm..." a shaky voice was heard from the doorway and Winry found herself looking at a wobbly sort of woman standing at the entry in a dazed sort of manner, her glasses askew on the edge of her nose. The teacher gave her a quick nod as if cuing her to continue.

"W-well I need some people to take these boxes down to the storage room in the library," she continued, shoving in a large, heavy looking box into the room (with some help from the English teacher of course), and straightening her glasses as she did so. "Any volunteers?"

Nobody raised their hand.

Seriously, who wants to push a large, heavy box all around the school? Especially when you have the perfect chance to doze off while your English teacher starts reading poetry to you.

"Edward." The blonde snapped his head forward at the sound of his name.

"_What_?" he snarled. The teacher ignored his hostile behavior and instead pointed towards the librarian.

"Go help Sheska."

"Shesk-who?"

"That's, umm... m-me?"

"**Oh**."

"Ed, just _go_ already!"

"WAIT! WHAT! I CAN'T PUSH THAT STUPID BOX ALL THE WAY TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BUILDING! IT'S SUICIDE!" the boy suddenly yelled out, flailing about as the English teacher calmly grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him towards the seemingly confused woman.

"Y-you can have someone go with you if you like..." Sheska offered politely, backing off from a thrashing Edward.

"Okay. Who'd like to volunteer to go with Edward?" the teacher asked while holding Ed up by the back of his collar.

A few hands shot up, most of the girls. Well, except Winry who glanced over at him in question as he practically started begging her to go with him. Praying her to give him a break and just some sort of friendly company while he attempted to push this _box _through the hallways of the highschool.

In return she rolled her eyes and was beginning to raise her hand when...

"Rose." Winry felt her hand drop to her side. There was the slightest pang of dissapointment lingering in her chest but she decided to ignore it. It was probably because she hadn't talked to Edward a lot today and she had wanted to sometime soon.

The tan girl got up and brushed a strand of cotton-candy colored hair out of her eye, smiling seductively at Edward. She strolled towards him and they left the room.

xoxox

Edward sighed as he and Rosr arrived at a box-filled room. He leaned against the one he'd been pushing and gave it one final shove into the corner, sweat covering the bangs framing his face. Rose seated herself next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Eh? Uh-um Rose... do you mind?" he asked, scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed manner.

Rose smiled, "Well why not?"

"B-because!" he protested, "It's just... it just feels _uncomfortable_." Edward sighed as he got up to his feet, causing the girl to slip and grasp the edge of the box they had, or more specifically Edward had, pushed in. That in turn caused books to tumble out all over the floor. She didn't bother picking them up and instead stood up on her feet and approached him slowly, smiling toxically sweet as she backed him into a corner.

"I think it's comfortable enough..." She attempted to get closer to him but stumbled instead and slipped on a book and fell backwards, resulting in Ed trying to help and instead tripping himself and falling on top of Rose, hands on either side of her head and knees beside each of her thighs. Boxes tumbled down from the wobbly shelves, deciding to graciously land on Edward and all around the room so it was impossible for either of them to get out.

"Wow, _this_ was... unexpected."

xoxox

"Winry!" The English teacher, Mr. Falman, spoke abruptly causing the young girl to squeal and swing her head around as he approached her.

"Eh... oh, yes Mr. Falman?" the blonde asked, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Do you mind going to get Edward and Rose? Oh! And please drop this off on the way."

Winry nodded and held out a hand for the envelope he was holding out to her. Looking it over a smile spread across her face, "You want me to turn in your love letters? Ah, and to–"

The man grabbed at it and finally got it, crumpling it up in his hand. However by then half the class was trying to desperately suppress giggles. She gave a sympathetic smile and left, on the way supressing a giggle of her own.

xoxox

Rose looked up at him and smiled. "You can't hold that for long. Why don't you just lay down?"

"Erm, that's okay..." Edward looked scared as she leaned upwards and he found he was starting to panic, "Rose what're y-you doing?" He asked as she pressed her cheek to his.

"Please, just..." she moved over to peck him on the lips, Edward looking shocked as ever. He couldn't get away, he couldn't go anywhere, there was nowhere to escape without crushing Rose, and he was starting to wonder which was actually worse.

"I really don't think that..." But he didn't get to finish as she kissed him again, and more deeply, that is until she finally gave up and decided to hang on him, burying her face in her neck. Hot tears streamed from her eyes and into his tee-shirt and for a minute he was confused.

"Are you, uh okay?" he asked, really wanting her to get off of him and for them to sit on a bench or something instead. His back could only take so much." She sniffled and continued to hang onto him, her voice cracked and fragile.

"It all started when I was small. I hated my life. My father had died and my new stepfather was just so...mean. That's why I was always pushing Winry around. Her life seemed so perfect, she had plenty of friends and..."

Edward pushed on her shoulders, resulting in the girl being forced back onto the floor. Ed looked angrily at her, "I can't believe you thought her life was so easy! Her parents, _BOTH_ of them died when she was only five!"

"B-but! Then my boyfriend died... in an accident last year and–"

"I can't believe you! Do you even know how much she's been through? And look, she isn't moping around while you are." He gritted his teeth and pulled his face closer to hers, causing the boxes to shift and fall off, "I can't believe it." Obviously Edward was too angry to notice he was free. He didn't even recognize the farmiliar voice from behind.

"Hey guys! Mr. Falman said to..." The voice faded as the light, fast clicking of shoes was heard and Edward stared in horror as he stood up and a saw a flash of light blonde hair dissapear into the hallways.

**_Reviews:_**

Kel- XD Yes, I'm feeling up to it! Nowww let's go

**f-zelda-** Perhaps cough ; )

**Brickwall-** You're right! I can totally relate XD That's a perfect explaination right there and now you know about Rose (sorry I keep spelling her name like that, I started like that so I guess I'll just have to continue with it --")

**C.A.M.E. O-** I know, she's being so clumsy today, ne?

**Sammy-** I know! XD I like surrounding Edo with girls because I know he'll never fall for one of them (or will he?) I just thought of the stalker thing because of this one thing from ep. 9, "I want to be just like you Edward Elric."


	6. Knock, Knock: Who's There?

_**AN:** Real AN & disclaimer at the bottom!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**CHAPTER 06: Knock, Knock: Who's There?**

Winry sat slumped in a kitchen chair; scooping the second-to-last spoonful of mint chocolate chip ice-cream into her mouth and sucking lightly on the cool metal.

She was trying to make her dignity last forever.

"Winry?" She turned her head, and messy blonde locks were thrown askew for a sideways glance at her grandmother.

"Yes?" she answered, but really she wanted to ask '_What's so important that you needed to interrupt **THIS**?_'

"Edward is at the door dear. What should I tell him?" A raised eyebrow and nod towards the almost-emptied cylinder was all it took for the girl to scrunch her face into a look of disgust. She was truly sickened by her own behavior and accordingly the spoon was tossed into the sink.

"Why would you ask me that? Wouldn't you usually just let him in?" she questioned, her voice a whisper as she flipped her head about cautiously to see if _he_ might have overheard. The top of the ice-cream carton was shoved back on and pushed back into the refrigerator as if she was trying to hide the evidence. Pinako just chuckled to herself and closed the wedged open door.

"Sorry Edward, she's a bit busy now. Say hello to your mother for me though."

But there was nobody there.

xoxox

"Hey, Al!" A mass of auburn hair was jerked backwards and the younger boy squealed.

"**_Brother!_**" he protested.

"What?" asked the other boy with a smirk as he rolled over onto his back, his hair trailing into a golden fringe down the edge of the sofa. Al sighed in relief when his head was out of Ed's grasp and settled back into his place on the carpet. He rubbed his harshly handled head vigorously while throwing an accusing looked to his brother. "I just wanted to ask you a question."

Al's eyes brightened at the thought of helping, and his back instantly straightened at the rare chance.

"What is it?"

"_Well_," started Ed carefully, "It's about, you know, _the girl_."

"Who? What girl?" he replied, brow furrowing. Who was Brother talking about? Did Brother have a crush on someone?

"Well, you know, the girl you... uh... uhm... the girl you like to _notice_." And to him it was voiced _very_ carefully.

Al's eyes widened in realization and a rush of red flooded the boy's face. "_BROTHER!_"

"_What_?"

"YOU DON'T ASK QUESTIONS LIKE THAT!"

"Geez, _Alphonse_, it's just that Winry and I have been noticing—"

"IT'S NOTICABLE!?"

"Well, more like Winry actually—"

"IT'S NOTICABLE TO **_GIRLS_**!?!?"

"Well, yeah, so, uh, who's the girl?" At this point, believe it or not, Al was actually starting to get _scary_.

To Edward's surprise, Al sighed and started to speak normally.

"It's not just one girl... it's _all of them_." he mumbled, his cheeks still flushed and his gaze downcast.

Ed suppressed the typical laugh at his brother's expense, "Don't worry Al, it can't be **that** bad."

"Yeah, well, _like you'd know_..."

"What does **_THAT_** mean?"

"Just that, well," Al began, "you've never really known how hard it is not to notice girls. Like—like how they're just so..."

"Yeah?"

"_Bouncy_."

"Bouncy?" Ed smirked.

"Well, yeah, you know!"

"_Now_ I know?"

"Well, you should considering Winry lives right next door to us and we see her _every day_! I'm surprised **_I_** haven't gotten out a telescope yet!

I mean, seriously, it's like, wear some more under wire, right Brother!?" Al groaned in agony. "Ugh... I feel so... _perverted_..." he sulked and buried his head in his lap at the thought Ed might be more innocent than himself.

"Wait—_Winry? You like her?_" Ed seemed a little put off as well at the thought.

"No! I don't like her like _that_ Brother." He sighed, lazily lifting his head from his knees, "I just **_notice_**, okay? Haven't you ever noticed?"

It took some thinking back, but after all Winry had always just been _Winry_, and nothing more. Was Winry OK? Were they still friends? Ed tried to forget about it and instead flashed a knowing smile and rolled onto his stomach to ruffle his little brother's hair.

"Nope!"

xoxox

_**Late disclaimer:** FMA doesn't belong to me!_

_**AN:** Okay, I know what you're thinking: "WHAT THE HELL! THAT WAS SHORT!!!"_

_Yeah, well, trust me: I know, but I'm just starting this back up and this chapter is kind of a filler/ set up chapter which will drive the next chapter!_

_In other words: I'd work very hard, but I'm lazy. : )_

_I everyone had/is having a great winter break! Happy new year!_

_**-Phyco girl**_


	7. Behind Me?

_**AN: **O.o! I can't BELIEVE I FORGOT TO PUT THE QUOTE IN FOR CHAPTER 6!!!! Noooooo! I hope everyone got caught up on chapter 6 cuz' now I'm posting chapter SEVEN!!! Squee! Sorry if there are some minor grammar errors-- I didn't really edit it v.v _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA and I don't own a postcard from the south of France!

****

**Ch 7: Behind Me?**

_I HATE ED!!!_

_Okay... maybe I don't **hate** him, but he's really starting to bug me. He won't talk to me much when school starts because that Lyra girl is STALKING HIM everywhere, and Rose is always up in his face... So I guess I'm cast to the side—he always seems to have one girl in the front and one girl in the back: Whoopdedoo!_

_Speaking of Rose—what's her problem? I try to act sympathetic (well, I was feeling nice and I **gave her** a kind look... so that counts, right?) and she thanks me by MAKING OUT WITH MY BEST FRIEND? What the hell? Is this world seriously messed up or what?_

_Anyways... this is getting too confusing... I guess I'm not MAD at Edward, but he should at least TELL ME he's going to be sucking Rose's face off before I go in to help them and he's freaking STRADDLING her!_

_Ugh... like I said... too confusing. _

_By the way, some blonde freshman guy asked me out today. What was with that? I don't know what to do, I should probably turn him down since I think he's in the senior sci. classes with Ed and that would make things awkward, but Ed apparently has ROSE so, I guess **he **wouldn't care!_

_I'll have to think about this... _

_**-Winry, Rampage on paper during Falman's poetry readings**_

xoxox Ed's POV xoxox

"Ed, I need to talk to you"

Okay, whatever _that_ meant. We were walking to school as usual when she said it. Talk about _what?_

Okay, okay, so maybe, just _maybe_ Rose had taken advantage of me in the storage room, but that wasn't my fault, right?

"Yeah sure. Later though, okay?" I gave her a drowsy look so she knew I was too tired to talk about that kinda stuff right now and she just sighed (heavily mind you) and, hey, it wasn't my fault that lungs are in the chest area...

So, maybe I might have looked. It was hard not to with the deafening silence and the talk Al and I had had yesterday.

"Ed?"

My gaze snapped up to a frowning Winry who looked behind her a couple of times before continuing.

"Is there something behind me?" she asked.

"Uh, no, just a, um, a squirrel."

"Oh"

The quiet of our walk resumed until Al nudged me in the side.

"_You didn't have to _**stare**_, you know."_

"_First of all, stop saying _'you know'_, and second of all **I wasn't**!"_

This was going to be a long day...

xoxox

The three teenagers finally got up to the school and it was an odd thing because they were 20 minutes_ early _(since for some reason Ed had gotten up early... or in this case not gotten up at all). The front of the school was covered with socializing students which was weird because when they got there it was usually, well, empty.

"Winry!"

The blonde girl turned to meet a shouting blonde boy. Ed looked peeved for no apparent reason.

"Brother... are you, uh, okay?"

"That's the guy from my science class...Russell..." Ed mumbled. Al looked slightly worried as his brother gave the taller boy a death glare.

"Hey, Ed!"

The boy, Russell, smiled and waved over at the obviously irritated Ed who in turn proceeded to stomp away in the other direction, pulling on Al's arm. Bustling students closed them into the crowd, and when Winry looked around to find them, she, well, couldn't, and instead followed Russell into another group.

"So...Brother... how's, uh, Rose?"

In this case Al was nowhere _near_ comforting.

xoxox

"What did you want to talk to me about, uhm..."

"Russell."

"Right. So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about then? "

Winry was still looking around for her two companions as she stood, clutching a couple of stray books in her hand and mindlessly making idle chat with the boy opposite her. That boy looked the picture of anxiety as he flashed an awkward smile which was promptly ignored by the girl.

"So, you and Edward are just friends, right?"

"**What**?" Winry discontinued her search to glance over at him, "Of course, why?"

"Well, I just wanted to know if, er..."

"Yes?"

"Would you mind, going on a date with me?"

The question hung in the air... awkwardly to say the least. She looked towards him in bewilderment at the realization of what had just been said.

Then the bell rang.

"I, er, have to go! Well, see you later, bye!" And with that she sprinted off towards the school praying to god that this day couldn't get an more complicated.

xoxox

Her stern countenance was exchanged for his smirk; all in the midst of the quiet office.

"Well, going to say anything Riza?"

Exasperated, she tried to avoid slapping him by seating herself across from him instead just to tightly grip the arm rest.

"You know why I'm here."

Her tone was even but her expression made the effort worthless.

"Oh? No '_Sir_'?"

"If you wanted to get me to leave, you could have just told me to."

"Hmm, were you fired?"

"No, but that isn't important. _Please_ stop with that attitude and listen. What you did was serious. Nobody else was there, nobody else knew, and even if they saw they wouldn't blow a little paint incident out of proportion like that."

The 'attitude' stayed there and he grinned wider still.

"You almost sound like an angry mother. But the point is: I didn't"

xoxox

"You're late."

A girl appeared in the doorway, long bangs carefully brushed out of her face as she gracefully positioned herself the seat opposite the other.

"That's beside the point," snapped the girl fervently, "You and me have the same thing in sight. With your help, we can get it, or at least get closer to it."

"First of all, it's '_You and I _', and secondly why should I help you. The only reason I'm after it is _pure_ personal interest, not to boost my own popularity." The speaker swished black bangs out of her own eyes and pushed back her chair as if to leave. Smiling, the other girl let pushed her seat away and stood up so she could lean over the table. Their faces were inches away; just staring each other down.

"You really _are _stupid."

"Why? Because I won't let you take him like some trophy for your '_tragedies_'? Give me a break."

The other girl just shook her head and almost laughed.

"No. Because you fail to realize we both want the **same thing**. We both want her gone because with her gone the field is open and then we both have an equal chance."

"And how do you propose to do that?" asked the dark-haired girl, skeptical but increasingly intrigued.

"I knew that you were dim-witted. With the play over, the dance is coming up soon. What better way than a public stunt? So are you going to help?"

"When's this dance, exactly?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Gah! So sorry for the short chapter ( or is it longer than usual? I think it's longer... O.o) and long updating time! There has been a lot going on these last couple of weeks (science projects and the like X.X).

He he, suspense is my new best friend! L.O.V.E to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it so, so much. I hope everyone had a great week!!!

Take care,

Phyco girl


End file.
